


all it took was a yawn (and a broken nose)

by kakinaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Highschool clubs, M/M, Pranks, crush awakening, dumb bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakinaa/pseuds/kakinaa
Summary: Kun and Taeil are always pranking each other, and no one dares to stop them because, well, it's funny.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Qian Kun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: kuniversism





	all it took was a yawn (and a broken nose)

**Author's Note:**

> hellllo it took me a while to write ,,, this but im !! satisfied with the result. please love kun and taeil with your whole heart, they did nothing wrong theyre just a bit dumb, but who isnt :(( i changed the prompt a bit, idk much about uni so !! sports clubs :DD i hope youll have a good time reading !!!

That was truly the dumbest thing Taeil ever had to witness in his life. He saw stupid things in his life, from following his friends into a sport club, to having a crush on one of his best friend. This was stupid. This was not only dumb, but also very childish. Putting chewing gum in the basket. The ball was stuck for thirty minutes now, and nobody could get it out. He didn’t even try, too little to get to even touch the basket. Yangyang and Johnny on the other side, were trying to weight each other up to get it. Yeah, the ball was really stuck. Renjun and Hyuck were screaming desperately every time they failed. The others were already out, tired of this.  
Taeil was thinking deeply. He was the brain of the group, apparently. What kind of prank could be worse than that? Hyuck sat next to him, sighing.

“Yangyang and Johnny are fighting again. They want to be The One who remove the ball from there” he said, making big gestures with his hands, and putting one on Taeil’s shoulder. These two were the most athletics and tall of the group, but they shared one brain cell.

Chenle came back from nowhere, with a pair of scissors. He stopped and held them in the air, like if it was Simba. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking at him like some kind of surnatural human. The Scissors. Johnny made him sit on his shoulders, like the king he was, and walked so he could be right under the basket. He cut one, then two, always doing a pause to add drama in his act. He cut the last string, making the ball and the basket fall into the ground. More like on Johnny’s foot first, and then on the ground.  
Johnny put him slowly back on the ground, and took his face into his hands.

“I will never! in my entire life! forget what you just did. My hero!” and crashed him in his arms, fake crying. Chenle followed him, taking his face into his hands too.

“Johnny, you are the bravest person i ever met. I did all of this, because of you ! You’re the tallest bitch ever dude” Yangyang was fuming next to them, jealous because he wasn’t the one. And followed a hunting in the building, while Taeil and Hyuck were still sitting here, thinking. 

“Attacking our club directly uh… They never did that before. We should do the same then. Should be easy, since its just water.” 

“How about … “

The swim club couldn’t take it anymore. It was too funny to not laugh. They recorded the scene, hiding behind the seats of the stadium, doing the less sound possible. But when the other started running and fighting each other, like some dumb kids, it was too much. Taeil looked behind him, annoyed. Hyuck just sighed. 

.

“It seems like a good idea to me. It's annoying and easy to do.” They played in the stadium, just warming themselves before playing seriously. Yangyang was throwing balls on Johnny, still petty about the other day. Taeil was running around, still annoyed by the prank the swimming club did. For some reason, he felt really tired. All of this, plus the important match following will is tiring him out. He kept yawning since lunch.  
To be honest, he was even more mad since he knew Kun planned it. Kun, the awesome leader of the swim team. Kun, the smart boy who had amazing grades. Kun, the pretty bitch that was getting on his nerves. He tried to prank and annoy him, but everytime it resulted to the other being happy.  
.  
Kun walked to his classroom, always in advance to verify his homework, and eventually continue working on his personal projects. The computers at school had already paid softwares, so he used them a lot. He opened the door. Green. There was green on the keyboards. This is so cute. Who got this stupid and yet amazing idea? Not only grass, but also clovers. He also found a four-leaf clover. Today was an amazing day.  
Suddenly, he heard someone growling from rage in the hallway. He understood immediately. 

“Ahhh, Moon Taeil ! When are you gonna learn ?” He said, teasingly. The older was walking away, already thinking of what he could do next. He had to do something. The worst thing ever. Why was he doing this again ?

.

“Hey dude … Why is he so bitter about it ? It’s funny and all but he take it way too seriously.” Chenle asked Johnny. “Their prank was funny to be honest, like i’m not even mad about it.” That made Johnny sighs. 

“Remember Ten ? The prodigy in middle school ? He changed his cursus, he was pretty popular. And these two had a huge crush on him. They were both really close to him, and that’s how the war started. He got a boyfriend since, changed class, but war never ended.”

“And they lived happily ever after ?” He responded, stretching his leg. 

“Ah, i don’t know about that. It’s never ending at this point … But i have to admit, it’s funny to watch and participate in the pranks so, no one is really stopping them either.” 

The warming finished, they started playing. Taeil had his mind elsewhere, he wasn’t really paying attention to the game. They had a competition in thristy minutes and they really needed to win this to be able to play with the bestest. The game was here, the other team coming from the city next to them. 

The swimming team entered the stadium. Kun sighed, not wanting to be here. But Hendery was friend with Yangyang, and he didn’t want to go there alone. So of course, he invited all the team, and all of them are present. He knows he was going to see him. He sighed again. He didn’t want to be here.  
The match started, with Taeil's team staying first. It was always like this. His big annoying brain was on the field, screaming tactic words that only his team knew. He was too tiny to make points, but helping the tallers was his job. He was also very fast. Kun noticed it, from the very few times he saw him play. And also when Taeil confessed to Ten back in middle school. He ran so fast Kun couldn't reach him. He's still bitter about this. Who Taeil thought he was to confess before him ? He never got to do it in the end, Ten having a boyfriend and changing school.  
Taeil wasn't the ugliest man on earth, that's for sure. He wasn't gonna lie to himself. He had his charms, but he still hated him. Who's gonna say his worst enemy is sexy? Not Kun. He always hated him, to be honest. With his cute face, he always had what he wanted, never working too hard, helped by the others. Kun had to work hard to be where he is, to have good grades, to have friends.  
Of course, he didn't came unprepared. He did a little something that could annoy Taeil enough for himself to enjoy it. He got quickly bored of the match, Taeil's team winning without any difficulties. How unfunny is it to watch your enemy win so easily? He decided to just play on his phone a bit, maybe the prank will work in a minute. Or not.  
Minutes passed, and so the levels on his game. It was getting harder each time, but nothing could stop him. Well that's what he thought. Nothing except one. Something kind of big. A basketball to be more precise, right in his face. 

"-Kun you fucker!" he heard, not understanding what's happening. Taeil was fuming on the center of the field, while Hendery asked him if he's alright. 

"-Yeah! It's alright."

"-If blood coming out of your nose is alright then…" he answered ironically, giving him a tissue to help him. 

"-Taeil you stupid?!" a huge voice made itself heard in the whole stadium. Everyone froze up. The coach was angry and over it. "That's why I told you to not make goals! You can't even … ugh. Accompany him in the infirmary. Yang, you take his place on the field." 

Taeil seemed angry, but very sad too. He walked in front on Kun, embarrassed by what just happened. 

"-Let's go. I embarrassed myself enough today." they walked silently, not daring saying a word. Taeil yawned, and sighed.

"I'm sorry." 

Kun was surprised. Taeil was not the usual kind of guy to apologize. To Kun, mostly. He just laughed. But now it was different, it was more of an accident than anything. He didn't know where to hid himself. Kun pranked Taeil but he didn't know yet, and the karma made his job. An excellent one that is.

"I'm the one who should be sorry."

"-Why? You were just sitting here, not even paying attention." Taeil had a little smirk on his face. He didn't understand why people went to see people play a sport if they weren't gonna watch. Thought, he knew he came because of Hendery. 

"-I may or may not have put a sleep medicine in your flask?" 

Taeil was silent.

"-Of course you did."

The rest of the way was in complete silence. Only the squish of Taeil's shoes on the floor were heard, and Kun sniffing in his tissue to try to hold as much blood possible in his nose. The infirmary was open, no one was in it. Kun helped himself, used to taking care of his friends when things like this happened. Taeil just sat on a bed, yawning angrily. 

"-I guess it's only fair i threw that ball in your face then."

"-I guess it is…"

Taeil removed his shoes, lawing on the bed. He looked at the ceiling. He sighed.

"-Why are we fighting like this ?"

Kun was taken aback. He was always the first holding a grudge against him, but he never asked such questions.

"-You know why."

"-Yeah. But it's not like both of us got a chance anymore now. It's over. But look where we are now."

Taeil was right, in a way. It was just stupid to hurt each other like that. 

"-I can't believe you're asking me to stop annoying you when i have like a dozen of other pranks to do in mind." Taeil laughed, and yawned.

"-Well me too if I'm being honest. Even kept a journal with all of my ideas. So … we can try being friends ?"

That was something. Just twenty minutes ago he received a fast basket ball into his nose from Taeil, and now he wants to be friends. He wasn't against that. Maybe he even thought about it from time to time. Taeil had such good ideas for his pranks, they always were so organized. And pretty. Like the time with the grass in the keyboards, but also the one time they put flowers in the toilets. Nobody wants to piss on flowers. His pranks were pretty and organized, but not very … pranks. They used it to throw a fake contemporary exhibition and gain money from the people who came. How the tables turned.  
Maybe reuniting their ideas they could open a prank channel, doing the stupidest jokes on people. He thought about being his friends a lot of times. Because apart of their hatred for each other, Taeil seemed like a good friend. Someone who will do everything to help him, someone he could trust in. But well, these thoughts at the time only fueled the fire and made him want to make more evil jokes.  
That chewing gum on the basket came from his cousin, who one time tucked his hair in it. He was the dumbest little kid, making the little basketball toy fall on the ground and spitting his chewing gum on it. Kun ran after him to clean it out and he just fell from it and Kun had to cut his hair really short to remove it all. Maybe watching people being dumb was a great inspiration for his pranks. 

"-We can try, i guess. I mean, making pranks together could be fun you know."

They both smiled. Yeah. It was over, just like that. But it just started. Their friendship will be a hard path, because of their past hatred. But at least it was something they got in commun. 

.

Bad habits don't go away that easily. Hating on someone is so easy, and having to suddenly be kind and gentle with them … Taeil could do it. He always were like that with his friends. Just, not with Kun. And this whole mess left him with a bittersweet taste in his mouth. He got kicked out of the field, in front of his teammates and the other team. And he probably wouldn't be able to get in again that easily. And with the year being close to the end… Yeah, he probably didn't even need to go to trainings anymore. 

For Kun on the other hand, it was more difficult. It got him stressed out, the competitions, the pranks, school. He got more anxious and nervous for no reason. Smart too, for sure. For all the amazing jokes he did… he deserved an award. Making new friends was hard. But Taeil wasn't a stranger to him. He knew how he acts, how he was. Collecting personal informations was useful for better pranks. Not at stalker level of course. But knowing that he used to keep a dog picture with him in his bag in middle school could turns out funny.  
But now, all of this had to be used to be friends. All of the informations they had about each other, needed to be used to a positive and happy relationship. Having chill and deep conversations. Not annoying each other. 

"-Urgh…" Kun sighed. All of this made his mind busy, and he couldn't stay focus on the swim club. He was just sitting on the big stairs in front of the pool, looking at the giant windows in front of him.  
Lucas sat beside him. He looked a bit worried. Kun usually had his shit together. Always focused on the moment, always the man of the situation if you must say. But since the basket ball accident, he couldn't go in the water. His nose wasn't broken, he just needed to be careful. The pool wasn't exactly the best place to go when your nose just bleed intensely. But it wasn't what annoyed him. Who could know that? 

"-You know, you can play for the next competition….I mean, we don't really need y-"

"-You don't?" Lucas always had some difficulties to tell things. Kun knew what he meant, but playing a little bit with him won't hurt anyone.

"-N-no I mean since it's very easy you can rest peacefully and not having to worry about the competition and all the problems we cause here you know haha!!"

"-Lucas."

"-Y-yeah ?"

"-I'm joking. I know" Kun smiled. Not playing this time didn't annoy him. He just wanted he had something to busy his mind. Well, he did have something, but it was in his room, and hiding under a lot of dust. And he's not gonna get back here before 10pm. He sighed and looked at Lucas. The latter smiled a little, reassured. "I'm fine. Just bored." 

"-I don't think the coach would be mad if you go home early. You don't need to see us swim, it's not like you have to memorize the movements you know" they laughed a little.

Yeah he was right. He got up, said goodbye and walked on the way back to his locker. He sighed again. All of this 'Taeil Friend' really occupied his mind. Maybe he will have time to try other things now. He always thought about music….

Taeil was lying in the grass, under a tree. He was good at maths, but not really english. He wanted to ask Johnny for class, but he was way more busy with the basket team now that Taeil was out. He finished his homework, and now he had nothing to do. He could go home but for what? He would do the same thing but in his bed. At least he could do it under the sun, even if the latter was disappearing every minute passing by. 

"-Oh...Hi Taeil." This voice was… familiar and yet he couldn't put a name on it. So he opened his eyes, even he was almost falling asleep.  
Kun. He knew the voice was familiar, but he wasn't used to the gentle tone. They used to talk badly to each other, so hearing they everyday voices was still something they had to get used to.

"-Ah Kun. You're not at the swim club?"

"-Well, since my nose is kinda broken …"

"-...Sorry about that"

"-I think I did worst." 

Taeil sighed

"-Still wanna be the best in pranks huh?" he said. But it wasn't with this annoying undertone in his voice. This time it was filled with irony. With fun. Yeah, they were friends now right?

"-I got out earlier. Sitting here for hours was getting boring."

"-I bet it was. I spent some quality time sleeping here." and it showed. Taeil's skin was a bit tan, like he always were. So now Kun knew why. Because he spent so much time sleeping under the sun.

"-Gotta be difficult now, it's almost night time."

"-Yeah… honestly i was about to go home. Wanna drink something? I can pay. To, you know, repay for your nose accident." 

Kun smiled. So Taeil was really just kind like that. He had no reason to hate him except this stupid thing from primary school. What a dumbass. Wasting all those year fighting someone like Taeil when they could have been friends.

"-Yeah, why not. Though, it won't heal my nose instantly" They both laughed. 

They stopped on the way home to Taeil favorite bar. Ordering some good food and drink, they talked about anything. Because they knew each other for some time now, it wasn't awkward. They had common favorite topics to talk about. 

"-Remember when Johnny had his hair blocked in the basket?"

"-Oh my god, yeah. What happened?" This accident happened right before the summer holidays, and since they were 'enemies' at this time, texting Taeil was not even an option for Kun. But he forgot and so did everyone.

"-Well, we had to cut his hair very short. His mom cried because she thought he wanted to go to the military." they laughed. It was like that for more than an hour now, catching up the past and untold funny stories. It was great. It was how it was supposed to be. Laughing at old pranks, at past adventures they both did, mostly laughable, and even more if it's about their common friends. 

"-Oh by the way. We planned to do something after our competition but I guess it's kinda useless now, since, well, we're friends." Kun moved a brow. 

"-To do what?"

"-A prank. Putting three liters of shampoo in the pool. And poof! Bubbles everywhere. Kinda hard to practice with that." Both laughed a bit, but Kun thought about it. It could be funny to do it. And since they're both professionals now, it would be the perfect joke. And also a little revenge, since they basically got both out of their club.

"-I think… we could do it?"

"-It was supposed to get you angry?"

"-Isn't better if it makes everyone laugh though? My team is full of grown up kids, they'll love it. And we could, i don't know, throw a party?"

"-Make people pay to enter! Easy money."

"-That's actually an excellent idea. So we won't have to pay the bus. Well! Do we keep it as a surprise?" Kun was genuinely into this idea. It could relax the boys a bit, himself and Taeil, and also make money for the trip to go to higher competitions. Kun was sure of himself and his team, they'll go there.

"-Yes, who doesn't love a little surprise?"

.

The coach didn't. He got out of the building, fuming. Kun knew he was just too stressed to laugh a bit, the competition is in two weeks, and the team were training everyday. They'll win. Lucas was for sure the most… happy about the situation. He almost fell when running to the pool, while the others laughed and asked Kun what the hell was going on. And by that, they meant Taeil. What the hell was Taeil doing, standing right beside Kun, not fighting each other.

"-We decided to be friends. See, we can have good ideas together. And since it's only 5pm, I expect a crowd of student to run here to jump in there. Five bucks." Doyoung smiled. A malicious one. The budget of the club was going tight, and throwing a bubble party before a competing was, indeed, one of the best idea Kun had. 

"-I'm just surprised you two made up so easily. But it's for the best, I guess. Keep pulling up things like that out of y'all minds and you're gonna save the earth!" Yuta laughed and rushed into the pool.  
And so, like Kun planned, a crowd of excited student came here, swimwear ready and food, with just the will to jump in here.

Everything went well. So well. Kun was sitting on the stairs, counting the money they got. He and Taeil were the last ones in the pool building, having to clean everything. 

"-Wow. We have enough money to go into finals. That's more than i thought…." Taeil smiled. A tired smile though, he was getting tired after this long evening, and thinking about the cleaning they'll start really soon.

"-Thanks to my famous Instagram account!" Taeil said proudly, taking a broom.

"-The basketball team instagram account. So I'd say thanks to Johnny abs." Kun answered, putting the money in his bag carefully. He got up and walked to the other side of the pool.

"-You're not totally wrong with that. What you doing ?"

"-Cleaning the pool? We put way too much shampoo, waiting for it to go away would take way too much time. I'll drain the water out and put it again." He said, searching for the right buttons and manip to do. It's been a while he had to do this. Since Taeil decided that putting sugar in it was a good idea. Invisible, odorless. Just very annoying to remove while taking a shower. Kun still doesn't know how much sugar Taeil put in there, since the pool is especially big. Good pranks required time and money. And to keep some things secret. 

Kun finally found the button to empty the pool, and Taeil was almost finished with his side, so he started the other. No conversation, just them cleaning over. They were both tired, because of the whole organization and the fun they had after. But also proud and happy. This could work. This friendship would bring great things in the future. It was just a little thing, but like Yuta said, if they'd coordinate their ideas, they could do big things.  
Fighting each other was great, but working together might be better after all.

.

And so they kept on working together, from little pranks to even school projects together. They're working on music together, on maths, even on physics. Kun thought about this. Maybe he hated him that much because he was frustrated. Taeil seemed like a lovely friend, and yet he couldn't be his friend. Why? Because they were stupid. For now that's the most accurate answer he got. Stupid and jealous over something stupid. But Taeil hated him, and so it made him angry, and so Kun hated Taeil too. Maybe it was the same for Taeil? Just a circle repeating itself until something broke it. Broke Kun's nose on the way too.  
Kun had this habit of him to faking playing on a piano all the time. Bored in class? Let's play some mozart on the table. Watching a competition? How about some epic grandiose music then. Taeil started to accompany him. Gently tapping his fingers on the table to fit Kun's melody. Kun even started to compose a song inspired by those sounds. Taeil sometimes challenged him, doing a certain song, and Kun having to guess which one. It was really hard, since the tempo only could be heard. But Taeil usually was softly singing along, so he end up guessing the right one every time.  
They usually sat at the two sides of the class, not wanting to see the other face. But now that they became friends, they even happened to sit together at the same table. Something that shocked some people, the last to be informed. Some still think it's just a huge joke, to put a big prank or something like that. Well, what if it was true? What if Taeil wanted to be friend to pull out the biggest prank on Kun? That thought occupied him a bit. But it quickly went away as Taeil was the bestest friend to him. Why would he gives so much of his time then? Taeil spent so much time with him, he didn't even knew why. Did he seemed too alone? Much questions were stacking onto each other, but he tried to push them away, as he didn't wanted to lose such a good friend.  
Time passes and since they're both /almost/ kicked out of their respective clubs, they spend time together. Studying or resting under that tree Kun found Taeil on their first days of being friends. But now, they sang. Together. Kun had the access to the music room, since they're no club with that category, the instruments are all unused and the director accepted to give him one key if he cleaned them up every now and then. Taeil could play piano, guitar, and a little bit of everything else the school got. Kun was impressed. Even if himself was able to play the piano, he had no idea whatsoever about the others instruments. Flute was a bit of a mystery for him, but not in Taeil's hand.  
Taeil too was impressed. Kun can create melodies on the spot, even imagine some lyrics to it. His imagination was beyond him. 

"-Galaxy mind" Taeil often said, after every time seeing Kun flexing his talents. The latter only responded with a shy smile, not used to receive compliments since he kept all of this for himself. Well it wasn't really a compliment, but he felt like it was. It's still weird to compliment each other, with these years of hatred. 

And maybe, only maybe, it's with these two words that Kun started seeing stars in Taeil's eyes. 

Started noticing how Taeil's fingers were playing with his sweaters pants when he was anxious, or when his smile became so sincere when playing music.  
Taeil changed too, Kun thought. He was more open, laughed more freely. He now acts with him like he acts with every friends of his. Which is great, means they finally broke the wall they had between each other. But now that this wall disappeared, Kun didn't know how to act. Was he supposed to be more kind? More touchy? 

.

With time passing and the end of their year coming, they both spent time studying with each other. Not even talking, since they shared earphones, their motivation playlists, and stayed focus on their book. But sometimes, Taeil take Kun's shaking hand when he's too stressed out. And it calms him down. It reminds him to breathe slowly, to drink a bit of water, and to change subject. Staying focused on the same one for hours is tiring and useless. And like that, they get things done. 

Weirdly enough, studying sessions became his favorite part of the day. Kun used to hate it and skipping them to go to swim, but since Taeil is doing them with him, it became peaceful. Kun got to discover new songs, some favorites from Taeil. He got to know his habits when studying. Putting on an alarm to take a break, always bringing chocolate bars and candy. His notes were a hot mess compared to Kun's, but it was more complete since he wrote everything. So they completed each other work to help, sitting together in the back of the library. They weren't alone, since it was the end of the year. But they were alone in their world.  
Sometimes, Taeil hummed along to the song in their playlist. And Kun stopped working. He closed his eyes and listened to him. His voice calmed him down, it cleared his mind. And Taeil saw him. So he sang a bit louder, just enough for both of them to hear. And Kun joined him. And they studied again, singing low to each other.  
Sometimes, when getting out of class, Taeil hugged him out of tiredness. Kun holds him close, smiling and drawing circles on his back. Taeil's batteries takes a little less than ten minutes to recharge, enough to go back to the library after school. When the weather got cold, Taeil takes Kun's hand. And it's warming them. Kun's heart especially.  
And maybe one day, while getting home. He realized. He's in love with Moon Taeil. His oldest enemy and now very good friend. Music helped him. It always did, to be honest.  
Taeil's playlist was on repeat since he got out of the library, getting home by foot. He didn't know any song in it, which was what he asked. He wanted to discover new songs, new artists. But now this song… It just hits where it hurts. A crush awakening. He could relate to the lyrics. He laid down on his bed, looking at the ceiling, listening to the lyrics carefully, making a checklist in his mind.  
It's makin' my heart beat so fast  
Yeah, that's right. Taeil is making him go insane. Now that they got close to each other, they sometimes went to the other's house to study or just watch a movie. And the way Taeil had to stick to him give him butterflies, no even a whole beehive in his stomach.  
In my mind, you're the angel on the painted glass  
Check that too. Taeil was an angel on earth, so kind he would die for him. But also… his perfect face. He never tried to notice it, or maybe he used to deny it before. But now, it's a whole new level. Taeil's smile could move mountains. Taeil's eyes… speechless. He could lose himself in the ocean in his eyes.  
I'm a lover, in need of confession  
Maybe not this one. He's not ready. He just realized it! He's not gonna go to school tomorrow morning and scream at everyone he got a crush on Moon Taeil. Even less when he knows some people still don't believe in their friendship. It would really looks like a joke then. Enemies to friends to lover ? Nope. No no no. Maybe it's not even a crush, right? He's just not used to Taeil being kind and felt weird about it. He's just a very good friend now. 

.

Kun was doodling on his notebook during class. He had no inspiration for music, and since he didn't sleep a lot last night, nor during the whole month. His mind was empty. He's been wondering all night what he should do about his strong crush on Taeil. His pen was running on the paper, covering his previous notes. Taeil wasn't there today. Class started two hours ago… The desk beside him was empty and he felt weird. Taeil was so… present. He brings joy and happiness in this boring math class.  
During the break, he decided to text him. He was getting worried. Maybe he caught a cold? The weather went down drastically lately and to Kun's opinion, Taeil wasn't covered enough. The latter usually laughed it off, said Kun sounded like his dad and added a "it's okay, I'm hot anyway" with a smirk. Well, yeah, but that doesn't immune you to catching a cold.  
You okay? :(-  
Noon passed and still no answer. Taeil didn't even see the message, and that was getting worrying. And surely it showed on Kun way too much.

"-You okay? you look rather pale." Hendery asked him in the afternoon. If even the latter could see it, that means Kun really looked that tired. 

"-That's kind of stupid but… Taeil isn't answering me and he wasn't in class today. That's really absurd I'm sorry." He laughed it off a little. 

"-It's not? Don't worry. If i asked that's because i wanted to know to possibly help you so… But I don't know about Taeil so I can't really help you. Sorry dude. Try to ask Johnny?" 

And so started a bit of a maze. Johnny was either in the stadium since class ended early, or the library. He opted for the first option, and he thanked his intuition. 

"-Hi Johnny… Do you uhmm… by any chance, have any news about Taeil?" He tried to not sound too panicked. He couldn't tell if he failed or not, since Johnny wasn't even looking at him. 

"-Umm no. We're not even in the same class so i couldn't know. Try asking Chenle? He knows a lot of things."

So then he tried to find Chenle. Where could Chenle be. He wasn't in the stadium with Johnny. Maybe he got home? No, Chenle was a rather good student, he was in multiples clubs. Maybe… journalists club? So he tried. This time his intuition didn't work well, but the librarian told him where he was. So an almost win. Chenle was just reading in a corner of the library with Jisung. Those two were really big brained, in Kun's opinion. They had a lot of knowledge.  
So he asked Chenle too, but both of them didn't know. Jisung had to think a bit, and finished his sentence by advising him to ask Yangyang. They talked a bit, since Chenle was in the basketball club with Taeil and the latter never updated Kun on how the team was doing. They got on the semi-finals, and lost against another city. Chenle said they changed most of their players, so they didn't expected them to be this strong. Though, the team was rather proud of themselves for going this far. It was a bit rare here. Jisung listed the places where Yangyang could be. Either it was too late and he already got home, or he was chilling outside with Jaehyun. So Kun thanked him and went away.  
And as always, Jisung was right. Well, almost. since Hyuck was there. And Johnny must have joined them earlier. 

"-Hello, can I ask you all if you got any news about Taeil?" He spoke desperately. All of these hide and seeks tired him out. He was worried all day, and now it got worst. Maybe today was a bad day.  
Hyuck looked rather surprised. He lifted a brow up, and threw the ball perfectly in the basket. He wasn't the team prodigy for nothing. Height didn't count for a genius. 

"-Havent see him all day. I don't know what he's doing though. Don't think too much about it, maybe he just didn't wake up. Hmmm maybe Lucas knows?... I know they talked yesterday about physics…"  
Kun sighed. Was it that hard to tell him where Taeil was? The fear of him getting really sick just grew in him more and more. 

"-He should be in the pool by this hour… Oh sorry, you look tired."

"-I've been looking for news for hours, so yeah… But thank you, I'll go take a look. Have fun"

And so he went to search for another person, yet again. Honestly, he didn't ask himself more questions. He just wanted to know what happened to him, if he was alright. Yes they were friends, but not for that long, and maybe Taeil didn't want to talk to him about it? Trusting someone takes time, especially for old enemies.  
He finally arrived at the pool, it being at the extreme side of the highschool building. He entered it quietly, it was weirdly empty for a friday evening. He sighed. Lucas would surely tell him to search for another guy, whoever that might be, and honestly Kun just wanted to go home.  
And he was right.  
Since Kun left the club, Lucas became the leader, and he was preparing new strategies and ways to train. Kun felt at pinch in his heart. Yes he was a bit sad, because that was his old job. But seeing Lucas being that passionate about it made him so proud. He never saw him that serious, he was usually the mood maker of the team. 

"-Taeil? Hmm… I thought he was with you… Isn't he in the music room?" Lucas smiled. A warm, comforting one. Kun hoped it was the last time he had to search for Taeil.

He walked slowly while sighing. The air was getting cold, and the sun was almost completely down. He checked his phone. Still nothing, he didn't even saw the message. That made him a bit sad honestly. Maybe Taeil really was just playing to be his friend.  
He finally arrived at the room and opened the door, when a sudden "pop" surprised him. Taeil was here, and just opened a confetti popper in front of Kun. The latter had his in a '0' form, surprised from both his presence and what he just did. 

"-So you're here… I kept on searching you all day…"

Taeil smiled softly. 

"-Sorry, was it too much? I wanted to make you the surprise, so i told each one of them that i was in a different place." 

Smart. He was always so smart.

"-I'm honestly a bit tired but… why? You could have just told me… I thought the pranks were over."

"-I told you! It's not a prank!" Taeil got up and removed a confetti from Kun's hair. "It's a surprise. I have a gift for you" He handed him a present. It was red, with a purple bow on it. "It's not near your birthday nor Christmas, but I reaaally wanted to give it to you."

Kun didn't know what to say. That was the sweetest thing ever. The box was perfectly wrapped, Taeil must have put a lot of efforts in it. He opened it by removing the bow.  
It was a cute metal box, with cookies in it. 

"-Since you teached me how to do it, i wanted to prove you i could do it alone." Taeil said, proud of himself.

Kun smiled fondly and tried one. Excellent. Beautiful. Crispy in the outside and soft inside. The chocolate chips were melting in his mouth, it really tasted good.

"-Wow. You're a better cook than me now" they laughed. 

"-Just for cookies then. Also, there's something else in the box." 

Oh right. A letter? No, music sheets. 

"-You composed it?" 

"-Yes. That's my surprise. You motivated me enough to get back into music, so… can you play it on the piano?" 

"-Yes….Yes of course." 

Kun sat in front of the huge piano, taking most of the place in the music room. He read quickly over the notes and put them in front of him, and started playing. Taeil sat next to him, closing his eyes and focusing on the music. Kun was getting the notes right, and it made Taeil smile. 

"-It's really interesting… Did you record it?" 

"-Yes...With other sounds too, a little bit. I tried singing but i just have the instrumental on me. I … wanna sing it to you."

Kun smiled. It was hard to hide the slight blush on his cheeks, let's say it was the tiredness. Taeil was searching the music on his phone. The way he holds his phone always made Kun laugh. It was a bit chaotic, but that was Taeil's brand. 

"-Okay found it. Sooo i haven't got… many lyrics, but… okay you'll see i don't wanna spoil you" He winked to him. Taeil started the music and walked back a little. He was holding his phone, eyes closed, deep in his thoughts.

The music was sad, melancholic, and yet Kun was captivated. He was shock when Taeil started singing.  
It shouldn't hurts this much to be your angel.  
The lyrics were just that. Taeil singing this, getting more and more desperate. His voice was getting high, his hands were gripping his phone so hard it could broke. His was so into it, Kun swore he saw him shed a tear or two. The song was actually pretty long. Kun was transported elsewhere. His mind went blank, the world wasn't around him anymore. His world was in front of him, singing like his life depended on it.  
The end of the song came. Taeil stopped singing. He was breathing like he ran a marathon. Kun was… astonished. His eyes were fixing Taeil's. He got up, slowly he got closed to him. He couldn't even talk, words didn't came into his mind. Only one made his way to his mouth.

"-Taeil…"

Taeil was still breathing heavily, and his eyes were shaking. Looking anywhere else than Kun. But when he got close, it's hard to not look at him. So his eyes locked into Kun's. At some point into his mouth too.  
Hands on cheeks and eyes locked, they kissed.  
They kissed like the world was ending. Like it was meant to be. It felt normal, it felt like home.  
Kun stepped back a little. He laughed lightly, his hands on Taeil's shoulder. 

"-I'm sorry I… Like, I just realized I had a crush on you like a month ago and then… You pull up this and… I was about to- No, I really lost my mind. Your voice…It's just so perfect, the piano, the lyrics…" He laughed again a little, accompanied by Taeil's angelic laugh this time. Kun talked fast, his blood full of excitation and happiness. He couldn't contain his big smile.

"-I'm glad you got the message though… I had a hard time finding the lyrics… Was it that easy? I wanted to add a little bit of suspense."

"-Well, when you hear it again and again, it just makes sense. I'm so… so happy." 

Taeil kissed him again, holding his cheeks in his hands, smiling. It was a sweet, delicate kiss, and Kun wasn't asking for more. Just Taeil's kind presence, and some kisses from him.


End file.
